


the secret of numbers

by pork0369



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pork0369/pseuds/pork0369
Summary: 一切纯属虚构，脑内有画面概不负责





	the secret of numbers

明明在一起已经十几年了，可他对爱人的脸依旧有种痴汉般的沉迷。看着爱人毫无防备的熟睡的样子，他忍不住轻轻抚摸起爱人柔软的脸颊。啊，暖呼呼的，好可爱啊。他躺在床上一手撑着脑袋像是个幼稚的孩童抚摸自己心爱的玩具般，疼惜而沉醉地从爱人的眼鼻抚摸至嘴唇。

【嗯……】爱人被脸上冒冒絮絮的动作挠得发痒，不禁发出抗议的呻吟。他轻笑了一声，转而抚摸起爱人柔软的发丝。

被他的痴汉动作挠得爱人也睡不进去，揉着惺忪的睡眼迷迷糊糊地问他【你一大早的干嘛呢？】沙哑的奶调挠得他心里发痒。

【嘻嘻，早啊。】

【嗯，早啊。】爱人慵懒地捋了下额前的碎发，自顾自地坐了起来。

他在背后默默注视着爱人光滑的脊背，视线缓缓地从颈处下滑至腰最后停至股沟处。窗外的阳光隔着纱窗微微照进来，令爱人的每一寸肌肤都被包裹着蜜色的光泽。他咽了下口水，突觉有些舌燥，身上盖着的被子更令他觉得烦热。

他看了眼爱人旁边的床头柜上放着的戒指，那是一枚巴洛克风格的红宝石戒指，繁复的花纹环绕着一颗血红的宝石，那是自己半年来的心血作品。

【我想给你拍照。】

【现在？】

爱人转头讶异地看着他，一时也分不清他是认真还是开玩笑。

【我去拿相机。】

【哈？】

爱人看着他利落地起床衣服都没穿就去柜子里翻相机找镜头，一时摸不着头脑，这人怎么想一出是一出？我刚起床脸都没洗呢就说要拍照？受什么刺激了？

【好端端的干嘛要拍照啊？我先去洗个脸吧。】

【不用，就这样，很好看。啊，找到了！】

他拿好相机一转身就看到爱人拿起地上的睡袍准备穿，他立刻出声阻止【哎哎哎，你穿衣服干什么啊！】

【你神经病啊！】

他一把夺过爱人的睡袍自己穿上，然后指着床说【来来，我来指导你。】

虽说爱人对他这种间歇性的发病早就习以为常了，只是这么多年了病怎么还越来越严重了。想来，当年自己原本好好地躺在沙发上睡觉，也是像这样突然被这人抓起来说要拍MV，也是妆都不让自己画一个，说风就是雨！可当年好歹还是给个衣服穿啊，现在竟然还要光着身子！？

【嗯，不穿好像也不好，你等下，我找个衣服给你穿上。】

当爱人看到他找来的衣服时，气得白眼都翻到太阳穴！【喂，你这衣服哪里来的！我怎么没见你穿过？这薄的都可以当临摹纸了！】

他一边调单反，一边安抚爱人【我穿这衣服不好看呀，不要在意细节，你赶紧穿了再说，对了，记得把戒指戴上。】

爱人虽然心中嫌弃，但还是乖乖配合，一边套上衣服一边嫌弃地撇嘴，这衣服也太骚气了吧。刚扣上最底下的一个扣子就又被人打断了【哎哎哎，别扣扣子，你把被子掀掉，躺在上面】

爱人白了他一眼，手刚覆上被子便觉不对劲【我裤子呢？】

【没有这种东西的。】

爱人扭扭捏捏地掀开被子，虽说这么多年两人之间早就没了坦诚相见的扭捏，可突然要面对镜头的话多少还是有些害羞。

根据他的指导，爱人穿着大开的透视的衬衫，双手微微撑起上半身，光裸的下身直接曝露在镜头下，爱人的耳尖早已红透，爱人看了眼他的镜头羞赧地曲起腿试图做无用的遮挡。

他透过镜头默默地注视着爱人的动作不发一言，脑内不断切换构图。静谧的房间内只剩下快门声，躺在床上的爱人因为他的沉默感到越来越局促，脸上的红晕越来越深。他的脸藏在黑黝黝的镜头后面，爱人无法透过他的表情揣测他的想法，安静得仿佛是自己一个人在演独角戏。

【你怎么不说话了？】

【起来走到窗前吧。】

爱人迟疑了一下，眼神带上不忿和委屈。他放下相机，直视着爱人的双眼，眼眸里尽是翻腾的欲望。爱人喘了口气，嘴角微微挂上得意的弧度，慢悠悠地起身走到窗前，不知是有意还是无意，爱人微微咬住下唇，舌尖调皮地舔过唇，泛着水光的唇在阳光下看着异常诱人。

爱人将衬衫上唯一一颗扣紧的纽扣也松开了，侧过身站在窗前。爱人整个人沐浴在光晕下，原本透视的衬衫在阳光下更加下更加透明，如同在爱人身上披了一层青烟。爱人的精致流畅的侧脸线条美得如同艺术品，他的双眼透过镜头紧紧地锁在爱人的身上，眼里流淌的欲望和控制全部藏匿于镜头后，可下身的变化却无法隐藏。

【站到镜子前再拍一个吧。】

爱人走过他身旁，指了指他身上的睡袍，故意压低声音问【你……不热吗？】

他待爱人在梳妆台前站定后，单手捧着单反走过去，故意贴得很近却又完全没触到爱人的身体，唇贴在爱人的耳边低语【把扣子扣起来。】

想离开时却被爱人抓住睡袍的绑带，轻轻一拉绑带便落入爱人的手中，他挺立的性器完全曝露在爱人的视线中。他表情并无慌乱，沉着地看着爱人将绑带扔到地上，任由衣衫大开淡定地转身走开，举起单反。

爱人的手很漂亮，手指修长骨节分明，精致的红宝石在爱人的指尖绽放出勾人的美丽。爱人扣纽扣的动作缓慢而煽情，纽扣随着手指的动作一颗一颗地扣紧，裸露的肌肤一寸一寸地被薄透的衬衫包裹。待扣到胸前的纽扣时，爱人却停了下来，挑起眼，坏笑的勾起嘴角【我还要继续扣吗？】

快门声停了下来，他放下相机，紧盯着爱人的双眼一步一步地朝爱人走去，站定在爱人面前，把爱人覆在纽扣上的手轻轻抓下来。【接下来就交给我吧。】

爱人迎来了意料当中的湿吻，充满了情欲和淫魅。爱人握住他的性器在手里揉搓，感受滚烫的性器在手中变得更加肿胀，内心的自豪感愈加饱满。

爱人被他狠狠的压在化妆台上，光裸的臀部直接与化妆台的边沿挤压接触，触感并不怎么舒服。他一手抚慰着爱人的性器，一手拉开妆台的抽屉拿出面霜。

他就着面霜的润滑顺利地插进了两根手指，手指不断按压柔软的穴壁，挑逗温热的嫩肉。手指逐渐染上湿腻，爱人的呻吟声缓缓吐出，，情欲的空气游走在早晨的房间。

【转过去。】

爱人刚转过身，滚烫的性器就立马抵上，穴肉被一寸寸地挤开，爱人双手紧扣着化妆台的边沿大口地喘气，眼前的化妆镜被裹上模糊的湿气。

【啊……哈……啊……】

爱人扶着桌沿的手泛红着青筋明显，用力的扣着边缘，不断的震动带动桌身发出轻微的声响。桌上的瓶瓶罐罐在碰撞间发出摇摇欲坠的声音，

身下的性器随着身后的抽插不断甩动，溢出的律液飞甩在空气中，甚至溅到了眼前的镜子上。

他感觉到爱人的小穴在疯狂地吸吮包裹他的性器，他浑身的肌肉都紧绷着，双手揽住爱人精瘦的腰身，一寸一寸地撞磨爱人的敏感点。

前列腺被不断地撞击，身体撞击的啪啪声听得人脸红心跳，爱人被撞得整个人都软了，密集的快感从后穴不断累积上升。两人沉重的喘息交错响起，极致的快感侵袭把两人几乎淹没。交合处狼狈地淫水横流，顺着光裸的腿蔓延至脚下的地毯。

【啊……啊啊啊……】

高潮的快感让两人的脑袋都一片空白，爱人舒爽得浑身都在抖，身下的性器如同失禁般不断溢出粘湿的精液。

激情过后他把爱人转过身扯过旁边的坐垫铺在化妆台上让爱人坐在上面，搂着爱人不停地喘气。爱人无力地靠在化妆镜上，听着耳边沉重的喘息满足得笑出了声。

【这回拍的你可不能放网上去了。】

【我可舍不得放。】

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请多多评论哦【这个是学别人的，我看别人都这么写，我也这么写吧】


End file.
